Blind Date
by HYPERdingdong39
Summary: Hermione Granger has become a bit of a Hermit after the war between Harry and Voldemort. She has started living in the muggle world, having an ordinary life, until her friends set her up on a blind date. Who is it? What will happen? READ MY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 1: _After the War_**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or anything to DO with Harry Potter. Don't sue me!_

Hermione Granger flipped her unruly brown hair over her shoulder and glared at her friends, Jessica and Ellen.

After the great war between Harry Potter and Voldemort, in which Hermione lost all of her friends, she took to living in the "Muggle World." She sorely missed using magic, but as it was less than a year after the war, she couldn't bear going back to the place where she lost all of her hope and friends.

In the muggle world, Hermione lived prosperously as a doctor. No one knew she secretly used a charm or two on the patients to help them along, nor did it matter. She was saving lives, and she was very careful to keep it quiet.

Hermione had formed a close friendship with two other doctors from the hospital where she worked. Jessica's salary was the smallest out of the three of them, because she had a slightly smaller job. She didn't work as many hours, which she was glad of. Jessica was a bit of a tease. She often had multiple boyfriends at once, enjoying having all of them wait her hand and foot. Jessica claimed that Hermione was too shy, and needed to be more open with men.

Ellen was just the opposite. She was reserved and quiet, even with her own boyfriend of four years. They were thinking of marriage, and Ellen was truly happy. She was ready to commit to a life with her man, Pete.

Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend since Ron died in the war. She spent most of her time working, trying to drown out the thoughts of the war and the way she had failed to save the lives of those most important to her.

But Ellen and Jessica both agreed that Hermione needed to get out more, so they had set her up with a blind date. This was why Hermione was glaring at them at this moment.

"I don't need to go out, I'm fine with things right now. I want to focus on my work right now," she protested. The biggest reason Hermione didn't want to go out, though she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, was that she was afraid of getting hurt again. She had been so heartbroken when Ron had died she had sworn she would never love anyone again. She felt guilty just thinking about going on dates.

"Hermione, I know you are afraid. It must be horrible to have your boyfriend die in a car crash like that, with _you_ having to save him… and failing. But you are a WONDERFUL doctor, and I don't think it was your fault. You can't always save the life every single time. You have to go out SOMETIME, Hermit," Jessica declared, looking at her in a pleading way.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she couldn't back out after a speech like that.

"Fine… but only ONE date. And you have to make sure he's a nice guy. Okay?"

"YES!" Jessica squealed happily. "Don't worry. I will find you the PERFECT date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 2**: Preparations

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, so don't sue me!_

Hermione stood nervously in front of her mirror, trying to figure out how to tame her hair. She had taken an hour-long shower just before this, and used at least three bottles of conditioner in doing so. Her hair was still flying everywhere and she could hardly get her brush through it. She tried to put it in a braid, but she couldn't get the hair to part into three sections. She thought about pigtails, but decided she would try to be herself. She would NEVER wear pigtails normally.

She finally decided to just sweep it up in a quick, messy ponytail so this mysterious man wouldn't think she was trying too hard.

After this decision, she spent thirty minutes in front of her closet. What message did she want to put out? She finally decided on a pair of jeans, and a green, slightly low-cut shirt. She was hoping the jeans would make him think she was relaxed about this, and would show him that she cared about comfort. The shirt, she decided, would show him that she did put a little effort into the date.

Hermione still wasn't sure about this date. Jessica had assured her that this man was nice, and easy on the eyes as well, but she still wasn't trusting.

She decided she would be cautious with this date, and try to take things slowly.

She did hope that he would appreciate that she wanted to get to know him before doing anything physical. She had already decided that if he tried to make a move on her on their first date, he was definitely gone… Not that anyone would want to try that…

Hermione now moved on to her makeup. She looked nervously in the mirror. Her face was pretty average, with brown eyes, and average features. She wasn't disappointed with her looks, but she wasn't happy with them either.

Hermione trailed her finger slowly around her face and then stopped with her finger on the middle of her lip. She looked in the mirror and thought about what it would be like to be kissed again. What it would be like to be cared about again.

She put on some mascara, and decided that would be enough. She didn't want to seem to overboard, although she did want him to think of her as beautiful. Hermione walked slowly to the next room in her apartment and sat down on her couch. She bit her lip lightly, and stared at the door waiting to hear the familiar chime of her doorbell.

After five minutes she was a nervous wreck, so she went back to her bedroom to calm herself. She stood in there for ten minutes, looking around at her familiar surroundings.

She had gotten herself worked up thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. What if he was a loser? What would she do? What if he was perfect and he thought _she_ was a loser? Then what would she do?

Suddenly, breaking Hermione out of her reverie, the doorbell rang. She jumped up, startled, and then ran out of the room. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds, so he wouldn't realize she had run.

Finally, she opened the door and gazed into the eyes of her blind date.

A/N: I'm sorry things haven't gotten very far yet, but I'm trying to get things set up. The date is going to start in the next chapter, obviously. Thanks for all of your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 3:** The Man and the Surprise

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with Harry Potter. Don't sue me!_

Hermione gazed into the eyes of her date, hardly believing what stood in front of her eyes. Was this man a real person or a god?

His wavy blonde hair was just the right amount of messy. It was slightly short, but it looked fantastic on him. He had deep, blue-green eyes that Hermione could stare at forever. The shape of his face was very masculine, and his arms and legs were muscular.

He was _such_ a hottie. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Even if he turned out to be a jerk, she was glad she had this date so she could _look_ at him.

"You must be Hermione," he said somewhat awkwardly, his voice deep and comforting.

"Yes, and you are…? I'm sorry… my friends didn't even tell me what your name is!" she said, trying to act confident. She was still having trouble getting over his appearance.

"Oh, don't worry… I know how it is…" he said with a smile. Three was a slight pause, and then he continued, "So, I guess we should go now?"

Hermione nodded and grinned slightly. It was a short drive, spent mostly in silence. Peter was concentrating on driving, and Hermione was checking out her hot date. Near the end of their ride, he finally spoke.

"So, what school did you go to for high school?" he asked, still looking ahead of him.

"Oh, um… I… went… was… home schooled…" she said, trying to think of a suitable answer. She had been asked this question before, but she had always been prepared.

"Home schooled… wow! What was it like?"

"Well… It wasn't exactly home schooled… I went to someone else's house to learn. Our teacher was Professor Dumbledore… It was with a few other people."

"Oh, so it was like… a really private school… Except without the cost. Did you learn with text books and shit?"

"Yup… unfortunately."

"Well… textbooks are better than _just_ learning by ear… I'd fail if it were like that… We're here!"

He got out of the car, ran around it, and opened the door for her. He grinned shyly, and they walked into the restaurant.

It was a great restaurant. It had dim electronic lighting, but the real lights came from the candles all over the place. There were four on the tables for two… growing with bigger sizes, and they were placed on every other surface there was. It was beautiful.

The restaurant was clean, and romantic… Everything Hermione had wished for! Peter grabbed her hand and led her to a table, letting go (to Hermione's disappointment) once they had reached the table.

Hermione looked at the huge menu, hardly able to decide what drink she wanted when a familiar voice cut into her thoughts.

"Can I start you with anything to drink?"

Hermione looked up at the face in shock, her mouth hanging open. What was _he_ doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 4**: The Date

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter… Although I can't WAIT for the 6th one to come out!_

How did he find her? Hermione could hardly believe her eyes.

"Wait… Hermione? What are you doing here? Oh, and look! Little Hermione found herself someone willing to go on a date with her… How cute!" he said in a nasty tone. Peter looked up sharply, but not knowing exactly what to do under the circumstances.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, daring him to speak again.

"Oh look! Little Draco has nothing better to do than stare at Hermione's date… Awww…" she said, imitating his voice. In her own angry voice Hermione said, "Leave us alone!"

Draco sneered at her, infuriating her even more. He left without a backwards glance, and never even came back to their table for the rest of their date.

"Who was he?" Peter asked. Hermione bit her lip slightly, not knowing how to explain it in a muggle way.

"Well… he went to my… 'School'… I don't know why, but he's always hated my friends and me… Harry and Ron."

"What were there no other girls?" Peter asked, grinning and lightening up the mood immediately. Hermione couldn't contain the broad smile that spread across her face. Could he _be _any more perfect?

They spent the rest of the date talking about themselves. Hermione found out that Peter was 23 (One year older than Hermione), loved barbeques, was a romantic, loved reading, and wrote novels. He was also pretty athletic, doing tennis for fun, and lifting weights to keep in shape.

Hermione couldn't imagine a man more perfect.

As he walked with her up the stairs to her apartment building, he grabbed her hand and smiled shyly. She squeezed his hand; loving the warmth it gave her. As they reached her apartment, they turned to each other.

"I guess this is goodbye then," she said shyly, fumbling with her car keys and looking down at her feet.

"Yeah," he said slowly. He looked at her lightly, and after a long pause he leaned forward hesitantly and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I had a great night," he said, a slow, sexy smile gradually growing on his face. Hermione grinned with pure happiness, giddy and excited.

"Good night!" they said in unison, hugging each other once more.

As he turned and left Hermione watched him and admired his easy, comfortable walk. When he left her view she blew a kiss lightly, and then turned and walked back to her own apartment.

Peter was perfect. He was kind, smart, and he was hot! They had exchanged phone numbers during the date, and scheduled another date for a week from now. Hermione was already looking forward to it.

The only down side of the day had been her brief encounter with Malfoy.  
She hoped she never saw _him_ again.

Unfortunately, although Hermione didn't know it… She was going to see him in just a few hours.


End file.
